Sonny speaks now
by Vampyre Slayer
Summary: For firelady101's SWAC contest. Bad at summaries but good with story writing sooo plz read...


When I look at her I see the stereotypical blonde... Dumb and selfish and kinda fake... I don't get why he's marrying her. I mean, ok, we broke up like 1 year ago, but that doesn't mean I don't love him because I really do, only he doesn't know that...

Anyway, what pisses me off is the fact that Tawni, of all people, is marrying Chad. But that's not the reason I'm mad... No... She kept promising me each day that she'll help me get him back... Only in the end she got him... Actually what happened was this...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Tawni..." I greeted her. I wanted to continue my sentence with what I would have said every single day since 11 months ago._

"_Go ahead... Ask me..." Tawni mumbled, clearly tired of my asking her._

_I looked at her with hopeful eyes, like I always do, "Do you have a plan yet?"_

_I was expecting a "not yet" which I always got but today she jumped up enthusiastically nodding her head. New hope shining in my eyes I waited eagerly for her help, only I should have known Tawni wouldn't really help. Instead she waved her finger in my face telling me she can't tell me until tomorrow. I waited until the next day only she wasn't at work. Instead I saw a pale blue envelope with a pink stick note on it. Clearly from Tawni I read the sticky not first:_

"_I am sorry about the envelope but you have to trust me"_

_Moving that aside I opened up the envelope:_

"_Apologise, however you, Alison Monroe are not invited to celebrate_

_The wedding of_

_Tawni Hart_

_and_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_On Saturday Afternoon_

_July the 9__th_

_At four o'clock_

_At the cooper mansion_

_Followed by a reception"_

_I scrunched up the paper throwing it at the wall. Sure... yeah... I am soo trusting that Bitch... I am soo fuckin happy for her... And I am soo not going to the wedding..._

**End of Flashback**

Right now I'm wearing a red strapless dress with a black bow on the side. Chad always liked red on me. I'm also feeling very guilty. I should not being doing this. I'm supposed to be sweet and innocent sonny Monroe and not wedding crasher sonny Monroe. I am not the kind of girl that does this kind of thing! But if Chad does something he isn't supposed to do, then why can't I?

I'm trying to sneak in, and so far it's working. Apparently the security will let anyone in as long as they have a gift and are wearing something nice. They aren't even checking a list of the invited like they did at Chad's birthday.

I'm also looking around at the people that were invited. Lots of Chad and Tawni's friends are here. Also their family. Apparently there is a theme. Pastel... Yeah... I'm soo not standing out and blending in...

I just realised something... Tawni always promised me that I would be her Bridesmaid. Instead Selena Gomez is... Better her then me... At least I'm not being yelled at by Tawni. Especially by Tawni wearing an ugly dress shaped like a pastry...

If I know Chad like I know I do then right now he's pacing and wishing things were a little different. I hope he's also wishing what I'm wishing... Me standing up and telling him not to say his vows. Instead he should let me explain that I love him and that he should marry me... Of course I know this ain't gonna happen.

Instead the guests are going to greet each other, just like they are now, and then take their seats, just like they are now. Someone is going to sit at the organ and play a tune you expect to hear at a funeral, just like he is now, and I'm going to hide behind a curtain while Tawni floats down the aisle like she owns the world, just like she is now. Looking at his eyes I can easily say that he doesn't truly like Tawni... Also that he wishes it's someone else... hopefully me...

Tawni reaches Chad and the preacher is explaining the rules and stuff of marriage. While he does that I sit at an empty seat at the back.

"...speak now or forever hold your peace"

I hear silence as everyone looks around the room daring someone to stand up. This is my last chance. I'm shaking but I have to do it.

"I do" I say quietly though everyone hears me and looks my way. Lots of people look horrified or shocked, but I'm only looking at Chad. He looks happy and_ hopeful?_

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging on a wedding, but Chad, you aren't they kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl. You should be marrying me because... I... I love you Chad... I really do..." I said quietly, tears were sliding down my cheeks by the end of my little speech.

Chad slowly walked to where I was, took my face in his hand and kissed me softly. "I love you too" He smiled.

Someone on the front row, probably Chad's dad as he looked a lot like Chad, decided that he had no idea what was happening and wanted an explanation.

"So let me get this straight...Sonny loves Chad" I nodded "and Chad loves her" He nodded "But he doesn't love Tawni" He nodded again "And she doesn't love him back" She nodded. "Okay then..." He nodded to himself then looked at Chad and nodded at him. "Go ahead then... Nothing's stopping you..." He sat down as everyone looked expectantly at Chad.

"Alison Monroe, I love you. I know that we haven't been together for a year now, but if you love me like I love you then we can stay together for a really long time. What I'm trying to say is" he was on one knee now "would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I was truly shocked. I love Chad and I wanted to say yes, but he was just about to get married to Tawni, who was my friend until yesterday. Quickly I glanced at Tawni, who was smiling and nodding at me. I looked back at Chad's hopeful face.

I uttered the word that would change my life forever. "Yes"

He quickly got up, kissed me and led me back to Tawni who took the veil/crown she was wearing and put it on my head. "You know, I would never betray you, I planned for you to crash the wedding and I planned for you to marry Chad today. Good luck" She whispered as she hugged me. I thanked her and hugged her back. Finally letting go I took Chad's hand and faced the preacher. I didn't hear anything he said, I was too dazed about what just happened, however I did hear silence when he asked someone to speak now. We said our vows kissed and went to the reception. I don't remember what happened because I was soo happy. Tawni had planned everything... Even the honeymoon. Chad, apparently, had no idea what was happening. His father told him that Chad had an arranged marriage since he was a kid, and to Tawni, and the only way to get out of it was to be in love with someone other than Tawni and she had to love him back. Apparently his first thoughts turned to me but he didn't think I still liked him let alone loved him... How wrong he was. Also I wrote and played a song at the reception. I called it speak now. It describes everything that happened in the wedding:

_I am not the kind of girl__  
><em>_Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion__  
><em>_But you are not the kind of boy__  
><em>_Who should be marrying the wrong girl___

_I sneak in and see your friends__  
><em>_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel__  
><em>_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid__  
><em>_Somewhere back inside a room__  
><em>_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry___

_This is surely not what you thought it would be__  
><em>_I lose myself in a daydream__  
><em>_Where I stand and say___

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait, or say a single vow__  
><em>_You need to hear me out__  
><em>_And they said speak now___

_Fond gestures are exchanged__  
><em>_And the organ starts to play__  
><em>_A song that sounds like a death march__  
><em>_And I am hiding in the curtains__  
><em>_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be___

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen__  
><em>_But I know you wish it was me,__  
><em>_You wish it was me__  
><em>_Don't you?___

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait, or say a single vow__  
><em>_You need to hear me out__  
><em>_And they said speak now___

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait, or say a single vow__  
><em>_Your time is running out__  
><em>_And they said speak now___

_Oooh, la la, oooh, oooh___

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace__  
><em>_There's the silence, there's my last chance__  
><em>_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me__  
><em>_Horrified looks from everyone in the room__  
><em>_But I'm only looking at you___

_I'm not the kind of girl__  
><em>_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
><em>_But you are not the kind of boy__  
><em>_Who should be marrying the wrong girl___

_So don't say yes, run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait, or say a single vow__  
><em>_You need to hear me out__  
><em>_And they said speak now___

_And you'll say let's run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door__  
><em>_Baby, I didn't say my vows__  
><em>_So glad you were around__  
><em>_When they said speak now_

Chad, of course, loved it.

**Good? Bad? I know it's kinda weird and might not make sense but I was in a little hurry soo... Review or somin...**


End file.
